Stories Of Liberty: On The Run
by DoubleDeagle
Summary: After the Liberty City Massacre goes horribly wrong, Mr Cartwright, The leader of the Cartwright Family Mafia, Sends his gang too kill all witnesses. However, Lucas Kenson is one of them...
1. Gunshots In The Alley

"Oh Shit! Oh Shit! OOOHHH SHIT!!"

Michael screamed as he drove the car at double speed, He took a quick look beside him too the passenger seat, too find there was one handgun clip remaining, He looked back at the road for a brief second, then looked behind, The grey van was still chasing him, Michael looked back at the handgun clip and went to grab it, When suddenly the grey van smacked lightly into the back, The handgun clip slid off of the chair.

"FUCK!" Screamed Michael as he looked at the road, He was metres away from a wall, and was at a high speed, He slammed on the brakes, But it was too late, The car smashed into the wall, Michael was launched head first into the steering wheel, Although Michael felt like he was going to fall unconscious, He grabbed his empty handgun and made a break for it through an alley.

He took a quick look behind him, the van had stopped and the mercenaries were getting out of the vehicle, He limped as fast as he could towards the end of the alley, He heard voices:  
"Oh Michael! Are You Really THAT Stupid!?" Screamed one of them, Who turned out to be Clarence Holloway, One of the biggest hired mercenaries of the city, a bunch of his little friends were laughing and cocking their guns.

Michael limped around the corner, He let out a shriek as he clutched his ribs in pain, He fell down too the ground and started crawling, He left his Empty Handgun on his way down, He heard Clarence and his Assistants getting closer:

"HA! Michael Actually thinks he can run away from us!!" Shouted Clarence as he went around the corner. "Ahh! There you are!"

"Get the....Fuck...Away from me!!" Shouted Michael as he started kicking his way towards the back of the alley, Clarence picked up Michael's empty handgun;

"Well, What's this? An M9 semiautomatic? Damn, good choice in handguns, I'll tell you that, Maybe in a next life, you'll get your hands on another one, IF You didn't steal a shitload of weapons from our gang, You wouldn't be in this mess right now." Said Clarence as he threw down the M9 and got closer too Michael.

"What T-The Fuck...Do YOU WANT!?" Michael said, In a near whisper.

"Did you hear that guys?" Asked Clarence, His 3 assistants nodded,

"This little thug was just rude too me..." Clarence kicked Michael full pelt in the stomach, Michael started coughing blood.

"No one, AND I MEAN NO ONE! IS RUDE TOO ME!! Clarence kicked Michael again, Michael let out a scream, Clarence grabbed him by the neck and put his Desert Eagle at Michaels throat

"Enough fun now, You see this buddy? Well, This is what will be used to murder your stupid little fucking brother later, But, I'll use it on you also, Any last words?"

Michael couldn't talk, but he wanted to show Clarence one last message, A moment passed;

"Looks like he dosen't have anything too say, Oh well, Let's blow his fucking brains out."

Michael spat blood in Clarence's face, accurately getting it near his eyes, Without hesitation, Clarence punched Michael in the face and threw him onto the ground

"Goodbye, Michael!"

**BANG!**

Michael sank too the ground, and took a look at his chest, which was pouring out with blood, Michael took one last look at Clarence and his friends, They were walking away, Leaving him cold blooded,

_Everything faded too black..._


	2. The Cartwright Family Mafia

Mr Cartwright sat in his chair, holding his bottle of expensive vodka in hand; He slammed it to the ground and said:

"Where the fuck is Clarence!?"  
" Perhaps he got himself killed by that Michael's kid?" Replied one of his bodyguards, He sat there with an Uzi clutched in hand, He had short brown hair and wore a neat tuxedo.  
"Knowing that guy, I wouldn't be surprised..." Replied the other bodyguard, who unlike his assistant, Was completely bald.

Suddenly the door burst open, Clarence marched towards Mr Cartwright and launched himself into a seat opposite his desk, Minutes passed...  
"So?" Asked Mr Cartwright  
"He's as good as gone, nice shot to the head."  
"Good, now you can get on with..."  
"So, what about my pay?" Interrupted Clarence  
"What Pay?" Answered Mr Cartwright again, as he took a sip of his vodka again  
"Don't talk bullshit, you told me that if I killed Michael Kenson, I would be paid 10 thousand Big ones!!" Shouted Clarence as he jumped out of his seat, the two bodyguards took out their Uzi's, Mr Cartwright casually leaned forward and put his vodka back on the table,  
"No, I said that you would be paid after you killed all of the Liberty City Accident Witnesses.  
"THAT'S BULLSHIT! YOU SAID YOU WOULD PAY ME AFTER I KILL THAT GUY, I DONE SO AND NOW I WANT MY MONEY!!" Clarence screamed as he reached for his Desert Eagle, The two guards pulled out there Uzi's

"If there's one thing I've learnt from this experience, it's too not trust stupid little thugs with my jobs!" Shouted Mr Cartwright, He continued: "Do you, by any chance, know who the fuck I am? You Can get as smart as you want with me, But I'm will guarantee you that you won't walk out of here with your body intact, Ya see, I could just click my fingers, and half of my workers would have kicked your fucking head in! So sit the fuck down!"

Clarence sat down at once, putting his Desert Eagle back in its holster,  
"Okay, According to some followers, our next target: Lucas Kenson, Is going too Luigi's club tonight, down at the Red Light District, Go and take care of him, until we get there."  
"Alright then Mr Cartwright, What time am I supposed to get there?"  
"At around 10 tonight" Answered Mr Cartwright almost immediately.  
"Well, I'll go down there now then, should be an hour drive..." Replied Clarence as he checked his Desert Eagle, He went too the door and swung it open,  
"Oh and Clarence!" Asked Mr Cartwright, He walked up too Clarence and grabbed him by his collar  
"If you fuck this up." Whispered Mr Cartwright  
"I will make sure that you are fucking hanged from the tallest building of this city, while you are stabbed by atleast 20 of my men." Mr Cartwright let go of him, Clarence nodded at him and rushed out of the room, He turned too both of the guards  
"Alright guys,"  
"Yes sir" Said both of the guards.  
"We need to talk..." Replied Mr Cartwright  
Mr Cartwright closed his door.


End file.
